A series of flashes
by Hydrochloric Cutie
Summary: Dink left, for good. Naomi is still out and Dell offers her a place at his house, with Betsey. They are like a happy little family when Naomi comes back


William "Dell" Parker and Maya Bennett

Words: 1784

A series of flashes

**Rating: T, then kinda M at the end**

It was too much, more than a 17 year old boy could take, so he left. Dink left Maya and Sophie, his beautiful daughter. He never even looked back. Maya felt like she had not where else in the world to go to. Her mom went to Washington DC to be with Gabriel Fife; her dad and Addison were moving on with each other. There was no one.

*ding* Her phone went off and a text message popped up. It was from Dell. "Hey, I know you weren't feeling good yesterday. Want me to bring you some soup?" At this sentiment, she began to cry. This man cared more for her than her own boyfriend did. She replied that she was feeling better and asked if she and Sophie could stop by. She barely put the phone down when he texted back that of course she could come over.

Maya quickly packed a small bag for herself and one for Maya and left her small apartment. She carefully drove the mile to Dell's house. When she knocked on the door, Betsey greeted her cheerfully and took Sophie from her right away. Dell noticed the forlorn look on Maya's face and ushered her into the kitchen quickly.

"What's wrong?" Dell asked. Maya looked away, over to where their children were. He put two fingers on her chin and gently turned her back to face him. "They're fine. But you're not. Tell me what's wrong?"

"He left," she said softly.

"What?" Dell asked, confused but angry at the same time.

"Dink. He left. Packed all his stuff and left."

"He… why would he… ahh," Dell said incoherently. Tears fell from Maya's eyes and he pulled her closer for a hug. This small bit of comfort had Maya sobbing now. "Shh, it's gonna be okay. Everything's gonna be okay."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**4 MONTHS LATER**

With much insisting from Dell and her father's okay, Maya moved out of her crappy apartment and in with Dell and Betsey. She loved it. Dell was wonderful and Maya felt really comfortable. She managed to get her GED and she was looking for a part time job. In the meantime, she kept the house and cooked, and watched the girls, so they wouldn't have to pay for daycare. But today was different, but Maya didn't realize it. Dell remembered though, it was Maya's 18th birthday. He had ordered a cake and everyone from the practice was coming over to celebrate: Sam and Addison, Pete and Violet, Charlotte and Cooper, Sheldon and Amelia. Dell tried to talk to Dink, but no luck. And she didn't' have very many friend from school; the ones that she did have were busy tonight. Maya had taken the girls on a quick food shopping trip. She only had to get a few things for the next two nights dinners; perfect opportunity for the part to get set up. The final guest arrived shortly before Maya's car pulled up in front of the house.

To say she was surprised was to say the least. She started to cry because she was so happy. It was a rather tame party, but she loved it; Charlotte and Cooper announced they were expecting, and Pete was still recovering from his heart attack. Betsey stayed over Pete and Violet's while Sam and Addison took their granddaughter overnight, leaving Maya and Dell to themselves when people left.

"You wanna go somewhere?" Dell asked. "Maybe head down to the beach?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

They put on some shoes and walked the two blocks to the beach, which was completely deserted. The water crashing onto the shore always sounded better and looked way cooler at night; so they just stared out at the water, strolling slowly along. "Thanks Dell, for everything."

"You deserve it," he said, reaching out to lace his fingers between hers. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked, after they walked a way down the beach.

"Sure."

"You look at me," Maya said. "I mean _look_ at me look at me. Why haven't we done this before?" She indicated their hands and romantic setting.

"You're 18 now," he said simply. "Look, I've had a messed up life. I was addicted to crystal meth, had Betsey, and got clean all before I was 18. I raised my daughter by myself because her mom was still a crystal queen. Then we got married because she seemed to have turned her life around. But that blew up in my face, literally, and she died. Then we almost died when you had Sophie. You were almost paralyzed and I almost died on the table. And I feel something for you that I've never felt before. But I was 25 and you were 17, illegal by any standard."

"And now that I'm 18?" she questioned, stopping and looking up at him.

"I can do this," he murmured, leaning down and kissed her. Although she was still a bit shocked, she responded with equal fervor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**6 MONTHS LATER**

Dell and Maya were a couple, raising their children and accepted by the important people in their lives. Now Addison was finally expecting and Charlotte looked ready to pop. Sophie was two and a half years old and Maya got a part time job; nights and weekends as a receptionist at a doctor's office (Tuesdays and Thursdays 3-9 and Saturday 8-1). They worked out their schedules so one of them always had the kids. Dell would take turns watching Sophie with Sam and pretty much everyone at the practice. It happened to be a Wednesday when all hell broke loose. Naomi and Fife came to visit.

"Hey," she announced as she stepped out of the elevator. It had been nearly two years since she's been back. Everyone seemed happy to see her, not thinking about Maya's current situation. Dell was the last tone to greet her and he gave her a hug like everyone else. "You look different, Dell."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you look happy," she concluded. "Whatever is making you this happy, don't let it go."

"I don't plan to," Dell said, hoping that Naomi didn't freak out when she found out.

Naomi went off to Addison's office to catch up on her gossip. In the meantime, Maya showed up with a lunch bag. "Hey, you forgot your lunch," she said, walking into his office.

"Oh did I pick a hell of a day to do that," he sighed, getting up to kiss her hello.

"What do you mean?"

"Your mom's back," he said.

"Good, we can finally tell her," she smiled. Maya leaned up and pulled him into a kiss, totally not appropriate in the work place. Her hands were tangled in his hair and he wrapped one arm around her back, keeping her close, while his other hand cradled the back of her head. This was the sight Naomi caught from Addison's office window.

"Who is Dell kissing?" Naomi asked, trying to keep calm.

"Um, Maya," Addison said uncertainly.

"Why is he kissing my baby girl?"

"Because… they're dating Nae," she replied. Naomi had enough; she stormed out of the office and went to Dell's. She wrenched Maya off Dell, looking livid.

"Maya Adele Bennett, what the hell is going on?"

"Naomi, I can explain…" Dell tried.

"No, you don't get to speak here. Maya?"

"Dell and I are dating," Maya explained. Naomi raised her hand to slap some sense into her daughter, but a hand caught hers around the wrist.

"Don't you dare hit her," Dell said, almost growling. Secretly Maya thought it was kinda hot.

"My daughter is dating a grown man," Naomi said, wrenching her arm back from this man. "This is wrong."

"You left mom," Maya said harshly. "You left and things went bad. Dink left. He hasn't seen Sophie in over a year. I moved in with Dell to save money and because I like living with him. I have a job, we raise our kids, and I'm over 18 – for you didn't even call me to tell me happy birthday. I can do this. You can't stop me. And you're the only one who cares. No one else here cares, even Dad."

"What?"

"You left, and I'm glad you did. Because I never would have been with Dell. You would have interceded and I'm glad you left." Naomi looked horror struck, but turned and marched out of his office. When Maya turned to look at Dell, he was smirking. "What?"

"You are so hot," Dell said, moving closer to put his hands on her hips.

"What?" she questioned again, crossing her arms across her chest.

"You just gave your mom hell," Dell said. "You got all bossy. That's a bit hot…. Where are the kids?"

"Cooper took then," she said, but didn't get out anymore because Dell kissed her, hard. She quickly unfolded her arms and wrapped them around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, picking her off the ground. When they broke apart, Maya backed away to close the door and shut the blinds. He was so lucky he got a lock on his door.

"You think you can be quiet?" he challenged, pulling her back to him.

"The question it, can you?" she teased, pushing him back into the loveseat across from his desk. She climbed on his lap, her legs on either side of his hips. Settling herself on his lap, she kissed him, hard; Dell responded eagerly, snaking his one arm around her hips and the other cupped the back of her head, angling her into the kiss. Things got hot rather quickly, probably because they hadn't ever fooled around at work before. "When's your next patient?"

"A half hour I think," he replied, kissing a trail down her neck.

"Good," she said, leaning back to whip her shirt off. "MM so glad I wore a skirt today."

"Me too," he agreed, snaking under to caress the hidden flesh, pausing to grab a good handful. With that handful, he managed to flip them so they were sideways, with him on top. It didn't take long because they were just shifting clothes, quick and dirty. She got his belt and pants undone and shifted down enough in a matter of seconds. He pulled her panties to the side and slipped in. It was rough to be quiet, but they managed it, for the most part. Dell's office was next to Charlotte's office, so he assumed that she would be with Cooper and the kids for a little bit (turns out she was next door and scolded them later, but also congratulated them for shutting Naomi down).

10-1-11


End file.
